Chiron's Academy School for Boys
by Wolfprophet
Summary: This is a first time story for me. The idea kind of struck me and I started writing. Please let me know what you think. I will try to keep posts coming as long as the muses allow. All Characters are the respective copyright of Rick Riordan of which I have taken them and had some artistic licensing with a different scene to accomplish a different type of story. Chapters (1 of ***)
1. First Day of School NicoXPercy

NICO

Nico found himself brooding as usual. The sun was too bright, the people around him too happy, people were laughing and gossiping and going about their day oblivious to what actually was going on right in front of their noses. All in all, just another dismal day for the only representative from the house of Hades, at least he didn't have to put up with annoying roommates usually. In fact Nico basically had the whole wing to himself if you didn't count the resident at House Zeus down the hall a ways. It was nice and peaceful and usually Nico could sleep in and relax, but this morning Nico woke with a start to a loud bang and crash. Not hearing any other noises afterwards Nico decided to start getting ready for the day thinking he was running late and someone must have just dropped something walking by. He gathered his clothes and headed to the shower, he began washing off the sweat and grime, lathering his body and his hair. A hot shower was always nice to start the day, Nico thought, that is until the temperature dropped to that of the arctic tundra. Nico shouted and clambered to get out of the shower as quickly as possible not sure exactly what happened but realizing it was time to leave anyways.

It was the first day of school. Nico was going to be a Junior this year attending Chiron's Academy for Boys a boarding school in New York. Staring up at the sign Nico became lost in thought. It being an all boys school, most would think Nico would have issues with the lack of ladies to look at, but frankly, that wasn't the case at all. Over the last few years, Nico had been noticing a few changes in what he viewed as hot or attractive. Most of the times, these thoughts led him to thinking of Jason the lead quarterback or Frank, the head of the Wrestling Team. As time grew on, Nico became more and more aware that girls just weren't doing it for him. However, Nico knew the humiliation he would face if he just came out at an all boys school, so he kept his trap shut knowing what was best for himself.

Nico shouldered forward, after all, what could happen. Its just the first day of school, its not like its the end of the world he thought to himself. That happened last year and we got through that just fine. Secretly though, Nico felt alone, he didn't have many friends. No one wanted to hang out with someone from the house of Hades. Walking down the hallway Nico passed a mirror. He checked himself out. He wasn't very tall, with short dark hair and an Italian olive complexion and dark eyes. Nico was sporting a tight fit black tee shirt and faded blue jeans with a slight tear at the right knee. All in all, with the silver necklace around his throat and the ring his sister Bianca gave him. He thought he made at least a half way decent looking individual but it seems no one else seemed to take notice.

With a sigh, Nico continued to head down the hallway stopping at his locker. The loneliness was wearing on him. Was it really too much to ask for someone to spend some time with. All he really wanted was for someone to notice him for what he was instead of just branding him as a stereotype and casting him aside. At least first period was Drama. Nico liked the teacher Persephone. She was always kind to him, and at least seemed to remember he was in the classroom, unlike his P.E. Instructor Coach Ares, who seemed to forget Nico even existed. Nico grabbed his books for the day and with one last look in his locker mirror, which was kept a hidden and strictly a secret as only girls would have a mirror in their locker, Nico checked for stray hairs or anything out of place. If he was going to go through the day, at least he didn't have to look like an idiot while doing so. Nico slammed his locker shut, whirled the knob and set off to class. Mildly wondering what new horrors awaited him, he took out his iPod and placed his ear-buds in and began listening to some new pieces by Within Temptation thinking about the song title "Paradise(What about Us?)" left Nico thinking strongly of what about me? Lost in his thoughts, absorbed in his own little world Nico headed off to Drama class. Looking at the watch on his wrist Nico noticed he had just enough time, it read 8:55 AM and class didn't start till nine, for once Nico wouldn't be late. Maybe the new year would prove to be interesting after all, even if it still does suck.

PERCY

It was a brand new day! Percy couldn't believe he had to move yet again. He step dad Gabe was such an asshat. Forcing him and his mom to constantly move. Well this time he lucked out, sort of. Instead of moving with the "Happy Family" he got to go to an all boys boarding school. At least he got to get away from Gabe, but honestly, he couldn't even begin to imagine what his mother was thinking staying with the guy. Always telling him, "Gabe does a lot for us sweetie, try to understand where he's coming from". All Percy could think, is I know exactly where he is coming from, The Couch!

However, this was going to be a new year! He was going to be a Junior, and he was bound and determined, even if the new school didn't have a swim team, though he was very much hoping they at least had a pool, he was going to make the best of it and try to make his mom proud by not getting kicked out of this school. Percy had horrible luck, weird things were always happening around him, and no one ever seemed to believe him. It's like he was cursed or something. He kept getting knocked out and waking up in odd places, once the school from two years ago burned down, not sure how that one happened, evidence was pointing to Percy, but everyone including Percy was hazy on the details of just what exactly happened, somehow the fire was put out, even before the fire department showed up, unfortunately the remains of the school were already charred to a crisp.

The year after that there was a freak flood in the swimming pool at his next school. Once again, his coach somehow thought he had something to do with the prank, but thankfully there was at least some evidence to prove otherwise. Percy was getting bullied in the boys locker room, and since they didn't want anyone thinking they had something to do with the flooding they backed up Percy's story that they were in their with him. On the condition that if he mentioned the swirly he was going to get his ass kicked after school. Needless to say, Percy went along with it. It wasn't worth causing a scene and even more stress but even though Percy didn't get into trouble that time, Gabe decided to ruin it all by announcing that he got a job offer at a car lot as a used car salesman. So with his bags packed with his few belongings and clothes, Percy was on his way to Chiron's Academy for Boys with his mom. Thankfully Gabe was too busy to see him off, Percy preferred it this way, and reassured his mother that it was okay and that he understood Gabe being too busy. He just hoped he hid his delight well enough and showed enough remorse that he didn't get a scolding from his mother before she dropped him off. After all, it would be at least three months till he would see her again, and that was a big if, since winter break, he might not be able to come home. It would just depend on how their finances were doing. Percy knew what Gabe would say, so he wasn't really getting his hopes up. Come winter break, Gabe would come up with any excuse stating they didn't have the money and Percy was fine with that. A last he didn't have to clean up after Gabe during that time. It was by this time that Percy noticed they were pulling up to the front of the school grounds. Percy was already checked in, his mother saw to that, so all that needed to be done was to stop by the office pick up his dorm key, drop off his stuff and get to class.

"Now honey, I want you to take care of yourself, make sure to eat. The schools program came with meal vouchers, so your food is provided for. Oh, and before I forget I have a gift for you. I was originally saving it for your birthday but since we aren't going to be able to celebrate it together, I figured now would be as good a time as any. Its a gift from your father."

"That's okay mom, it's sweet and all, but I am sure Gabe didn't buy me anything, you don't have to pretend."

Percy's mother frowned "No honey, it's not from Gabe, this was left to you by your biological father. He had said to give it to you when I thought you were ready. I am not sure if you will ever be ready, but I think you could use a good luck charm for a new school and a new school year."

Percy's curiosity was piqued! A present from my real dad, but she never talks about my real dad. Never! I wonder what it is! Why wait until now, so many questions...thoughts started filling his head faster and faster. Percy just stared as his mother handed him a small rectangular box. Percy opened the box and was immediately disappointed, inside was a dark blue pen with gold lettering on the side spelling Riptide . Riptide? Percy thought, I wonder what that is about, he searched through the paper to make sure he wasn't missing anything else. Nope, just a pen.

"Well, its a nice pen." Percy tried for enthusiasm, hoping he didn't sound as deflated as he felt. Though all in all, at least he did managed to get another little piece of his real dad. So far he had no pictures, his mother claiming, he was camera shy. All he knew was that he went out to sea and never returned. His mother would never embellish, no matter how many times he asked. Maybe his mother was right, he needed a good luck charm, a pen is as good as anything else.

"I am glad you like it sweetie, I know you might have been expecting something different. I know we don't talk about your father much, its painful for me, but I can tell you he was a good man, and he would be proud of you and the man you are becoming" she said.

Goodbyes were always painful for Percy, everything in his life always felt so transient. Like a wave crashing on the shore, one moment here, the next moment washed away never to be seen again. Percy never tried to get his hopes up, but he did try to stay positive.

"Thank you for the gift mom, its means a lot, I have to get ready and settled into my dorm room and get to class. I hope you have a safe drive back!" he whispered to her as he hugged her across the car. Getting his things together proved quicker than getting them into the car, Percy began to think his mom had been stalling earlier. Though he couldn't really blame her, he wouldn't want to be stuck with Gabe all by himself either!

With his bags and belongings Percy headed towards the office, unsure of what was in store for him. Hopefully new friends and a place to belong. Percy was never able to truly be himself, while Percy had a sneaking suspicion that his mother might be on to him, no one else knew his secret and he preferred to keep it that way. After all, he didn't want the new guys he would meet to think he was a sissy or a weakling or anything weird like that.

Percy found the office easily enough there looked to be a student behind the desk so he wasn't 100% sure, but he walked up anyway, hoping for directions at the very least. The kid seemed nice enough, a Latino with curly dark hair and a deep tan. He looked like a guy who worked with his hands a lot, judging by the look of his forearms, after a further quick scan Percy rang the bell on the counter to get the students attention. " Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, I am a new student here and I am looking for the office to pick up my dorm room keys. Am I in the right place?" Percy asked.

The student looked out from behind the glass, surprised at seeing someone here this early, " Uh, y-yes, y-you are! Hi, my name is Leo, Leo Valdez! Sorry for the surprised look most students don't show up this early and I end up bored off my as-anyways! You mentioned something about needing keys?" said a startled Leo.

"Yes, I need keys for my room so I can get settled in and get ready for class. Classes start at eight in the morning correct?" Percy asked

"Ah, that explains a few things, you're actually early, classes don't start until nine in the morning, but that gives you plenty of time to find your room and get settled in before your first classes, and here is your schedule" Leo stated as he handed Percy his school schedule. "

The classes listed are chosen for you initially but there will be a time about 2 weeks in where you will get to choose one class to drop and replace it with something else. We here at Chiron believe that everyone should try new things, but some times those new things don't always work out, so you get a chance to do a little choosing for yourself a little down the way" Leo grinned at the expression on the new students face.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, Also we have a Greek theme going on here so it looks like you are going to be in Poseidon's House" he said, as Leo handed Percy his Syllabus and paperwork needed as well as the keys to his room. Leo frowned, looking through the computer.

"What's wrong is everything okay?" Percy asked anxiously " You seem concerned that I am in that particular group is it a bad place or something?" Percy was starting to freak out, he didn't want to stand out, not on his first day, and on top of that the look Leo was giving him was kind of strange.

"W-what? Oh, no nothing like that, its just, well, its right next to the Hades house, the only other house in your wing is the Zeus house, which would be fine if you don't mind being popular. Ironically you and the Hades house have something in common, you each only have one member. The sorting process for the school is a little strange and it is based on interests and ideals when you filled out the aptitude test. I am sure you'll do just fine, you just might want to be careful who you talk to here. Who you know is almost as important as what you know, if you get my meaning. Anyways, here's your keys and you are good to go Percy, Welcome to Chiron's."

"Thanks" Percy said, feeling more than deflated. He trudged off towards the Poseidon house thankful that at least he wasn't late. He figured he could just avoid everyone, and this way he didn't have to worry about making friends with the wrong people. That would work...right? Percy thought to himself.

Percy found his room easily enough. The big sign stating Poseidon's House wasn't obvious at all, though he got caught up staring at the artwork and paintings all over the place. Was this place really a school or some sort of art museum?, Percy thought to himself, what did I get myself into. He was so occupied by the Greek sculptures and mosaics that he tripped over one of the rugs knocking over one of the art pieces as well as sending his bags and books and papers flying all over the hallway.

"Great, just great" Percy muttered to himself, glancing around grateful no one busted out of their doors to check on the commotion. He began gathering up his belongings quickly and put everything back into place. Pulling out his keys, he opens the door to what will be home sweet home for the next few months, unsure of what to expect, Percy was not prepared for the scene before him. It was like a swimmer's dream come true. The room a deep blue like the ocean with light blue sheets and white trim. Everything decked out in what looked like a sea shanty style for the rich and famous. The place was awesome!

This froze Percy in his tracks, he could just imagine what a room like this might cost. Thinking of all the damage that could be done Percy dropped his things on the ground. He found what looked to be a love seat which didn't look to be trimmed in velvet or anything fancy. He set his things down in a corner, and sat. Trying to absorb everything, he felt like he was living in a palace. An undersea palace that was for sure, and remembering a little from his Greek history, wasn't Poseidon the God of the Sea. So all in all, the shabby chic sea shanty get up made perfect sense, but were those actual pearls in the table he was staring at ? It as almost too much for him to handle. Knowing he didn't have a lot of time left to get ready, Percy knew he needed a good shower at the very least. Showers always made him feel good. Swimming was better, but when Percy found himself in a place he couldn't swim, he would settle for a shower at the very least.

Getting his things together he looked for where the bathroom was in this suite of a bedroom. What he found looked more like a spa then a bathroom. The fact that instead of a bathtub, there was what appeared to be a Jacuzzi or a hot tub instead might be a main factor in considering this. Relishing in the thought of a hot bath before class and realizing that he had about 2 hours before classes would begin Percy decided to draw a bath. After all, what a better way to celebrate getting away from Gabe and having a fresh start at a new school. Percy turned on the faucets, wanting a hot bath to ease some of the aches of the long car ride. A little unprepared for the force of water that came for Percy was splashed with water, in a matter of minutes the miniature pool went from empty to full of hot steaming water. Percy had to quickly turn off the faucets. He turned off the cold water first, just to give the tub a final blast of warmth with the hot water, when from somewhere on the other side of the wall, there was a loud shout and commotion. It sounded like someone dying and screaming to get out. Percy quickly turned off the water to hear what the noise was, but it had died down by the time the water stopped. That's weird thought Percy, I swear I could have heard someone, he shrugged it off, and began to undress.

Taking off his clothes, Percy glanced at the full length mirror in front of him. Percy knew he was a pretty boy, with his swimmers build and sea green eyes, most girls chased after him like a flock of gulls. He filled out his shirts well enough and swam regularly to maintain his physique, it didn't hurt that he made quite a package when stripped down to just his speedo. However, no one ever stopped to get to know him. All they saw was a pretty boy, they didn't care about his opinion, no one ever tried to make him laugh or find out what he wanted unless it was to get something from him or get in his pants. While most of the time this amused him and he was able to laugh it off, as Percy slid down into the steaming water he found his thoughts drifting. What it was going to be like being at an all boys school. With no girls around he wouldn't have to deal with the pressures of being hit on by someone he didn't like. Which led him to his next issue, what was going to happen when he was hit on by someone he did like. No one except for maybe his mother knew he liked or at least was interested in guys. It had been a secret he'd been keeping for awhile, as it stood he didn't thinking coming out at an all boys school would be such a great idea, even if the school was Greek themed, they would probably just laugh at him, or it would make it even harder for Percy to be taken seriously and they would just see a pretty boy that can't take care of himself.

An alarm went off letting Percy know it was time to get out of the bath and get ready for the day. Percy got dressed, dressing in a simple blue shirt and a black vest with navy trim, and dark blue jeans. He left his hair messy and damp as it always seemed to dry right when he did. He packed his bag and looked at his first class, Drama with Mrs. Persephone. Oh this was going to be great, just what he needed a class that he was sure to make a fool of himself in. Well at least he took heart in the fact that Leo did mention if it sucked that bad, he could possibly swap it out in a few weeks. Looking down at the time he realized he only had about ten minutes to get to class, he would have to check out his locker later he realized and with that he dashed out the door locking it behind him, making his way quickly towards the drama class in what he hoped what the right direction.


	2. An Unexpected Meeting! Percy

PERCY

Running through the halls didn't exactly seems like the safest way to travel but Percy didn't want to be late for class, because of this he dodged and weaved and made way between people around bends and moved as quickly as possible through the school. Percy was quite proud of himself, everything was going swimmingly, that is until he got lost. Was he supposed to make a right, then a left, then another right...Percy slowed down, trying to look at the map Leo had handed him earlier, after several minutes of frustration Percy sighed with exasperation and folded up the map and shoved it into his bag, it wasn't like it was doing him any good, what he needed was a tour guide or a map stating "You are Here" and "Here is Your Exit Idiot" In big bold letters. This place needed its own zip-code, he might as well travel by GPS, looking around at the halls and statues trying to get his bearings again. In his mad dash, he hadn't bothered to pay attention to some of the finer details on his next trip he will definitely have to pay more attention. Wait a second, Percy thought, am I going in circles, I swear I saw that vase before. It was by this point that Percy realized there wasn't any other students around him. Where had everyone gone, he wondered, and what have I gotten myself into?

Percy continued on, at this rate he really was going to be late, and on his first day, looking down at his watch he saw that he only had fifteen minutes left until class started. That can't be right he thought, and then realized his watch had stopped working, so he pulled out his phone, which appeared to be dead. Now that's just strange, I know I charged that last night, Percy thought to himself, just what is going on. At this point, Percy is trying not to freak out and looking around for any sign of life. He ears a noise ahead and sees a light and makes his way towards what appears to be another classroom. What he found turned out not be another classroom but an office, thankfully at least there appeared to be a teacher present.

"E-excuse me, s-sir?, I'm sorry to trouble you, but I seem to have gotten lost and I don't know where I am at. I need to get to room 207-A for Drama class, might you be able to point me in the right direction" Percy asked.

The gentleman looked up from his paper. Percy didn't quite notice it before but the man only looked to be about twenty-five to thirty years in age or at the very least he wore his age well. He had what appeared to be sandy blond hair combed back and he wore a dark blue suit with with sueded leather sandals and a white tie.

"Hello there! I've been expecting you Perseus Jackson. I am glad you were able to make it to orientation before you first class started. Please sit down this will only take a moment and I will have you back in class before the first bell rings. Can't have you tardy on the first day of school after all." the gentleman stated. "Oh where are my manners, you can call me Professor P. everyone else around here does".

"N-Nice to m-meet you Professor P., um I hope you forgive me for being rude, but how do you know my name. I swear I just got lost. Wait! Did you just say you were expecting me ?

Professor P. chuckled "Why yes i believe I did, any other obvious information you need clarified before we move on with orientation boats float, the ocean is blue, oh and the sun will burn you if you stay out in it too long?"

Percy blushed and remained silent shaking his head no, he had no idea what to think at this point, what had he gotten himself into. Did his mom set him up with a meeting and forget to tell him something, she was always forgetting things, especially because of the asshat ordering her around.

"Now where were we, ah yes! So Mr. Jackson, I want to welcome you to Chiron's Academy School for boys. I trust you found your room and keys from the main office, its my understanding you are housed under Poseidon's House. Did you like the room, what have you thought of the school so far?" Professor P stated.

"Yes sir, I am in Poseidon's house, and I think the room is awesome. In all honesty it's probably a little too ritzy for me taste" Percy replied then realizing what he said and not wanting Professor P to be offended Percy quickly clarified "But I think I am going to grow to like it very much, the bathroom was amazing, though the hallways are a little intense, I did manage to get lost on my first day."

Professor P's eyes shone with amusement, "Well in all fairness to you, getting lost was actually my doing. So don't be too hard on yourself, you'll have to get used to some unusual things here. However, seeing as its been over 16 years, I think I waited long enough. Did you know that your father was involved with the creation of this school Percy?"

Stunned Percy shook his head no, " what do you mean professor, my father is dead, did he help with the creation of this school before he left".

It was at this very moment that the smile from Professor P's face went away and his eyes where they once seemed blue-green like an ocean, now looked blue-gray and his face sorrowful, and sad. "Oh my poor boy, you never knew? I mean I know Sally wouldn't have all the answers but I guess that explains why she finally brought you here. Your mom is a wonderful woman, and very willful, with a mind of her own, if I would have had my way you would have been here years ago, but she was trying to hide you. She's staying with a human, if you can call that refuse a human being, so that his stench would hide your scent. I guess she finally realized things were getting out of her control and she wanted you to be able to make a choice, but I would have at least thought she would have warned you, or told you who you are, though I imagine Sally didn't actually lie to you she said something along the lines of I went out to sea and never returned or something along those lines am I right?" he said sadly.

Percy stood shocked barely nodding, how did this man know his mother, little things started adding up, little oddities that his mother blew off, or explained away. She had been hiding all of this, hiding who he was. Thoughts began swimming in his head faster and faster, Percy started feeling like he was drowning as he started coming to a strange and terrifying conclusion.

"If you haven't put it together by now. I am your father. I can explain why I haven't visited, or been there. Its a lame excuse, in all honesty its because I am a god. My name is Poseidon. That's why you are in my house. This school was made for children of the gods as a way to train heroes and teach them to hone their abilities. Admittedly you're a little late in arriving. I wasn't kidding about orientation. We gods don't get to come down very often, but we are allowed orientation to introduce and welcome our students and children into the school. Most of the time, the children have no idea that their parent is one of their instructors some gods get teaching duty as punishment by Zeus, but we all try to provide and make sure you get settled in before you start" Poseidon said.

"So wait, what your telling me is that, your my dad, b-but how, when, why?" Percy said stuttering, trying to think of all the questions that have been stored up since he was little. It did make a lot of sense. Finally one question bubbled to the surface and was out of his mouth before he could stop it. " Did you at least miss me? Did you watch me, I mean I get that you're a god and all, and I can just imagine the responsibility, but couldn't you have found some time, even in secret to say hi, or meet me , or I dunno sent me a birthday gift. Are you the reason I am the way I am? Percy froze. Well the cat was out of the bag now, Percy cringed inside he hadn't meant for it to go that far but once his mouth opened it all started pouring out.

Poseidon walked around the desk and came up to Percy and pulled him into an big embrace.

"The answer to those questions first starts with Zeus forbids gods to be involved as it tends to lead us towards neglecting our duties. Secondly, Yes I did miss you, and I did watch over you, every time you were in a shower or ocean or sea and you felt better or healed. I did what little I could to influence and help you without getting caught interfering in your life, then Sally got together with that Garbage Heap to try and keep you safe when monsters started showing up and it grew harder for me to locate you. As far as birthday presents, I did hand your mother Riptide to give to you, did she happen to ever hand that over ? Oh and as for your last question, I don't care. I am not the reason you are the way you are, maybe I can have a chat with Aphrodite, but in all honesty son, whatever or whoever makes you happy is alright by me." Poseidon said

Dumbstruck Percy replied pulling the pen his mother had given him earlier out of his pocket, "If you mean this pen then yeah my mom gave it to me today, and wait, you really don't care, like at all, about who I might like? But, isn't that against the rules or I don't know wrong somehow. I mean here I thought I was about to get smited and worried about you might think and all along you're just hunk-dory..." Percy continued ranting.

At this point Poseidon was noticing that Percy was on a full tilt rant and was in no hurry to stop, so he pulled some water from one of the fish tanks on the side of his office. The blob floating in the air like a bubble, and when Poseidon realized Percy wasn't going to stop he let the water drop over Percy's head.

"Are you quite finished? I said I was okay with your preference, and no there isn't going to be any smiting, though if you keep acting like a spoiled brat I might consider it. I just told you what you wanted to hear, is it that hard to accept the fact that I might be okay with you the way you are, well I'd like to see you better trained in weaponry and in your powers but that's another story. The point is, we are short on time so to cut to the chase, yes I care about you, sorry I wasn't always there, and I am sorry you were mislead however good the intentions might have been to give you a normal childhood. Do we have an understanding? Or do you need to continue to rant and rave and let off more steam, because if you need to do that then this orientation is over. I didn't come all the way over here to be yelled at, I came to spend some time with you, oh and to show you what your pen can do."

Poseidon reached out and took the pen from Percy and clicked the pen open to transform it into a bronze sword. Giving the sword a swing or two before clicking the hilt and turning the blade back into a pen.

"This is going to be difficult for you to understand, in addition to everything else but this blade is celestial bronze. It ill help you with defeating monsters. Now that you are aware of who you are, your godhood will be more apparent being a demigod and they will be able to scent you. This is also the reason you will be training here at Chiron's Academy". Poseidon said as he handed the pen back to Percy."Was there any questions so far?"

Percy's mind was overloaded, not only was his father alive, but he was a sea god. The literal God of the Sea, and that was his daddy. He couldn't believe what his mom had been hiding from him, all the secrets, but in the end when he thought about it he knew that his mom wouldn't have known what to do about monsters. Also news flash monsters are real, and they are going to find you to be a tasty demigod snack, but no worries here at Chiron's Academy, we teach you how not to be on the menu. Finally snapping out of his stupor and coming to his senses, Percy steps forward.

"I don't really have any immediate questions, other than will I be able to see you again? I would really like to, maybe after I have settled into this whole whatever you called it... demigod right, yeah demigod routine. Aside from that, thank you for meeting me, it means a lot, I am sorry for acting childish, I guess I have had a lot of trouble coming to terms with myself lately and I had envisioned this type of conversation many times, and it never went this well. So thank you, also I was talking with my mom earlier about funding and they said meals were covered but I don't have a lot of money. Is there a way to take up a part time job or what can I do to pay my tuition?"

Poseidon laughed deeply "Well my boy, we shall see each other again soon, when exactly I can't say, but I am always with you and always watching. I am very glad we got to meet face to face, and as for money, I almost forgot, there is one last thing I have for you. You can think of this as making up for several missed birthdays." Poseidon reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic card, and handed it to Percy. "This is a debit card attached to a checking account with your name. I have taken some liberties to ensure that some funds are deposited into it regularly, but there currently are some funds in the account to get you started so you can buy some clothes and supplies. There is a daily allowance so you can't go crazy, but it should suffice to get you through the next several years. Does that answer your question?"

Percy stared at the debit card in his hand. "Y-yes I believe it does." Finally realizing the time Percy groaned " Oh crap I am going to be late for class, it must be almost second period by now. I don't want to cut our time short, but I don't want to get into too much trouble, being late is one thing, missing an entire class is something else, and I still need to find my way out of here."

Poseidon chuckled some more, "Not to worry Percy, you still have five minutes by my reckoning, I am a fast talker after all, and it pays to have the help of a god. However, you are absolutely right, Persephone will never let me hear the end of it if I make you late for her class, so I believe everything is in order. You now know who you are, what you are doing here, who your father really is, admittedly I wasn't expecting that one myself, and we have riptide and your money situation taken care of, from the looks of it I would say orientation is over. As for you getting back to class, you can walk through the portal to the right, it'll drop you off right in front of the class you need to be in. Kind seas Percy and remember I will be watching, good luck!"

Without another word Poseidon disappeared in a haze of blue mist and a swirling vortex of blue appeared on the right side of the room. Realizing he didn't have a lot of time left Percy quickly gathered his bag and made sure he had everything together, with one last look at the office he held his breath and walked through the portal, his dad created it and all right, it couldn't be that bad for him.

_****Authors Note****_

_I really wasn't expecting the turn of events to happen the way they did but after brainstorming and writing this is what turned out. I want to flesh out the characters if Percy and Nico before bringing them together and having them meet and I thought a good way to do that was for Percy to meet dear old Dad. Every Chapter isn't always going to contain two perspectives as its pretty obvious this one only contained Percy's perspective. The next Chapter will most likely be dedicated towards Nico and some fun interactions that take place. As always feel free to comment/review and please let me know what you think. _


	3. It's all a dream right? NicoXPercy

NICO

Nico was almost to the main wing of the building headed towards the classroom when what appeared to be a breeze blew in down the hallway almost knocking into him and causing him to drop his backpack . Thinking it was just another student in a mad dash to clash Nico didn't really pay it any mind, though it was odd that the person had come so close to him, normally people gave him a wide berth, which is what gave him the start in the first place. Nico gathered his things and started towards the classroom, he could hear others whispering, but as soon as he would look in their direction they quickly found something else to do. Nico hated gossip and what was worse is that he seemed to be at the blunt end of it lately. It always seemed the school didn't have anything else to talk about.

He sighed, thinking to himself, I know being a son of Hades wasn't exactly going to win me any friends but I didn't think I was going to be signing up for the instant hate club either. However, he didn't know what to do, whenever he tried to approach any of the other guys they avoided him like the plague, and whats worse is the fact that some of them probably are stupid enough to think that they could or would catch the plague, not even realizing thats a different deity completely. It wasn't all that bad though, while he didn't exactly spend quality time with his godly parent, he did get the feeling that he saw his more than some of the others and he was okay keeping that to himself. He liked being able to talk with Hades and discuss things, and whats great is Hades didn't stand there judging him. In fact when he first came to this school, his orientation with Hades was pretty awesome, aside from the ominous, "I'm sorry but my children have one of the hardest paths to take, but stay strong, for there lies some of the greatest rewards for those who posses great character." He had been taken aback at the time, but at least he had warning, and was prepared when damn near the entire school ostracized him. The teachers were cool and but he caught their looks and furtive glances when they thought he wasn't looking. He saw the pity. At least someone did, he just wish it was someone who he could share some time with. He didn't need much, just one other person, to laugh and love and care for. Briefly he wondered if Aphrodite would take a bribe, but then banished the thought, he wasn't sure if he was willing to pay the price for true love and all that jazz, it usually ended badly, and with someone dead, plus there was his secret, and that would just complicate things.

Nico had come to the realization early on that girls weren't attractive to him. Even when he was younger he found playing with other boys more fun and enjoyable. As time progressed the girls went from having cooties to just down right crazy. He had entertained the idea of dating one once, but thankfully he came to his senses just in time. The poor bastard who did fall for her, well lets just say he got a case of a broken heart about 3 months later. Talk about dodging a bullet, since then, Nico had become more and more interested and attracted to guys and things were looking up for him and it was just as he was about to come out of the proverbial closet at his old school when he found out he was to be enrolled into Chiron's Academy. However, that idea went up in a ball of fire when he found out he was a demi-god, could demi-gods even be gay?, the answer apparently according to dear old dad is yes they can be and no I don't care, which was pretty cool and he was cool about keeping it a secret, I mean who was he going to tell, the dead? and on top of that he didn't need even more ridicule, which his father also understood so all in all it seemed to work out. It was safer just to keep silent and keep to himself. This way no one got hurt.

Nico was just about to enter the classroom, and unfortunately Nico was caught off guard and unprepared for what was about happen next. A blue portal opened up and out walked a beautiful boy. This stranger comes staggering out of the portal, dazed and disoriented, gasping and reaching out. The boy is about to fall and lunges towards Nico and grabs hold to try and stabilize himself almost knocking Nico over in the process.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, I n-never t-traveled that way before, I think I am going to be sick, that wasn't pleasant and I-I'm supposed to be in Room 207-A for drama class , but I think I, think I, I think..." the stranger begins to convulse then all of a sudden the boy pushes Nico hard and square in the chest, harder than Nico would have thought the boy capable, if he wasn't so shocked he would have been pissed and punched the guy back right as he got hit instead of falling on his ass. He as just about to teach this kid a lesson in manners but no sooner than that thought was completed the boy begins getting sick. Chagrin washed over Nico, this stranger not even knowing who he was had at least tried to not vomit on him. Not a great way to introduce as friends, but this guy was the first person to ever do something even remotely nice for him. Nico was a little taken aback, also concerned, the stranger seemed to be vomiting water, like he was drowning, then suddenly he stopped, and began gasping for breath trying to get to his knees, Nico got up to rush over, since apparently no one else was noticing the guy puking his guts out. What was this world coming to these days.

"Hi there, I am sorry you aren't feeling well, my name is Nico, we are in the same class, I am going to let the teacher know your sick and then help you get to the infirmary. Also, was that a portal, whats your name?" Nico asks the stranger gently, rubbing the guys back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. The bell rings announcing the students who are currently not in their seats are now late to class, he could only hope Mrs Persephone would be forgiving, he was trying to do the right thing, that had to count for something right.

The stranger looks up, with sea blue-green eyes and opens his mouth to speak, "You're pretty, Dad said p-portal okay, but not okay. I feel bad, I, I, you, pretty boy p-please help?" his eyes start rolling back into his head and proceeds to pass out. Falling right into Nico's arms, trying to set him down gently. He ran to get Mrs Persephone.

Just as Nico walks into class, "Late again I see Mr Di-Angelo, and on the first day of class, though I must admit the fact that you're almost on time makes me want to almost consider giving you a free pass, but the rules are the rules, that will be detention after school.

"But Mrs Persephone, if you can come with me, one of your students, I am not sure of his name, I think he might be a transfer, he arrived through a blue portal, and began puking all over the floor, I was trying to help him, he's passed out in the hallway, please come, I swear I am not lying. I was actually going to be on time for class today. If I hadn't stopped to help I would have been, but I couldn't just ignore him." Nico said

Stunned Mrs Persephone checks her roll list, and looks out among the students. "Hmm, well you probably should have started beginning with that statement, come on, lets go have a look at this so called accident. Students, please read chapters 1 and 2 of your assigned reading. I will be right back to begin discussion.

Nico followed behind Mrs Persephone, not giving her the chance to say no and hoping she wouldn't send him back. He was concerned for the guy. Not that he really knew him, but he still felt sorry for him. Also, he had called him pretty, granted he was probably delusional but still, he felt a little pride at someone thinking that he looked handsome, but he'd settle for pretty any day of the week.

Mrs Persephone gasps at the sight before her stating "my gods, well you certainly weren't lying Mr Di Angelo, I will forgive the tardiness today especially since it seems like even helping get him out of the middle of the hallway you were still just barely late to my class, please don't be late again, also this appears to be Mr Percy Jackson. Please take him to the infirmary if you can carry him, you said he came through a portal, one of the gods no doubt, trying to be cute and get their time with their kids and still have them on time to class, if he wasn't prepared mentally he probably just has a severe case of vertigo, but just in case, we want the Nurse to look at him. I will call down to the office and let them know you're coming."

"Yes ma'am and thank you for understanding, I will make sure to get him to the infirmary as quickly and safely as possible." Nico replied

"Good see that its done, we are going to be assigning partners, and it appears the fates have destined you two to be together, and who am I to argue, since you are both going to be missing this period you two shall be partners for this semester, please read chapters 1 and 2 of Romeo and Juliet, I am expecting you to pass this information along to Mr Jackson. Decide which of you will play which role, and what scene you will be wanting to perform in front of the class, if you don't have any other questions for me, the class must go on!" and with that Mrs Persephone turned on a heel and proceeded back into the classroom.

Looking down at Percy, Nico started wondering if maybe Percy had just been trying to state his name Percy and the word pretty are very similar after all and with everything going on maybe he had just misheard him. Nico leaned down and picked him up cradling Percy against his chest. Finally getting a good look at him, Percy had this beach boy next door look that was really working for him, and it definitely looked like Percy kept up with his physique. I wonder who's house he is in, Nico thought, he definitely wasn't minding the view, though the boy could use a good shower. Nico took it slow on his way to the infirmary, trying not to jostle or hurt the guy anymore than needed. Nico figured the poor guy was traumatized enough.

After what seemed like just a few minutes, Nico made it to the infirmary and was able to explain to the Nurse and the aid on staff at the time what had happened. No one told him he had to leave so he watched and waited, some part of him really wanting to know what Percy actually thought of him, the other part of him horrified that he hadn't already left. What if people found out, here he was crushing on a guy he barely knew, and what if he was just another straight jock type from like the Ares house, that would just be a disaster. Thoughts just kept racing through his mind, unsure of what to do, at war within himself, part of him wanting to stay to check on him and make sure he was OK, and also just to look at him, that was an added bonus, but the other rational side of his brain was telling him this was dangerous territory.

Nico couldn't believe he had helped this guy in the first placed, in fact he usually didn't go out of his way to help anybody, its kind of the trademark of being the loner at high school, you get to avoid the crowds, avoid people in general, they avoid you in return, and no one expects anything from you. So why did he help this guy, all he could think about was the trouble this Percy kid could bring him, and frankly Nico was finding it very hard to care. He was caring more about whether or not Percy might want to hang out, or what his favorite music was, or his favorite color. Thoughts that terrified Nico at the meaning they might hold, and thrilled him because of the potential. Nico lost track of the time and started nodding off in the chair he was sitting in next to Percy's bedside, well Mrs Persephone did say we were partners he thought, if people start asking too many questions I can at least fall back on that even if Percy ends up hating me like everyone else I can just do what I have to do and hide in the shadows like normal.

The nurse came back to find that Nico had fallen asleep by the bedside of his patient. Not wanting to disturb them and knowing that both of the students seemed to have been under quite a bit of stress, the nurse informed the teachers about the student's condition. It also might be good for the new student to have someone at least slightly familiar to wake up next to, to help with disorientation.

PERCY

Please let this whole day just be one gigantic nightmare! Please, please please let this just be a dream, I am going to wake up, in my bed and going to head to the new school with my mom and none of this demi-god nonsense or portals that make you puke ever happened. Percy kept wishing over and over in his head. He felt sore and achy and dehydrated. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that he was in fact in a hospital bed, which just confirmed that no he was not dreaming, and congratulations Percy, not only did you manage to not make it to class, you also managed to make a fool of yourself in front of a gorgeous guy. At least I do remember pushing him away so I didn't puke on him though if he remembered correctly, he called the guy pretty. This is going to be so embarrassing if i ever see this guy again. There was that silver lining at least, it was a big school, I probably wouldn't have to deal with him on a regular basis, which is kind of a shame, cause he was nice to look at in that dark and dangerous sort of way. He looked mysterious, but I cant remember what he said his name was, its all so fuzzy. Percy starts looking around, and about jumps out of the bed, realizing as he turns around and comes face to face with a boy staring at him.

"Gahhh uh um wow uh hi, where are we, and I'm sorry you look familiar but who are you?" Percy asked he boy in front of him.

The boy chuckled, " Yeah I figured you might be a bit delirious, you are currently in the Infirmary. You about collided into me coming out of a portal, then proceeded to puke your guts out and collapse, also congratulations, Mrs Persephone has decided to make us partners since I decided to help you, which by the way, we have some homework, and needless to say we didn't make it to class." The boy continued chuckling " but all in all I think you are going to survive, after a shower and some soap I think you'll be right as rain again in no time."

Percy cringed "How many people saw me, ugh this is so embarrassing, I am so sorry again, for everything, I was kind of out of my mind, and I think I might have called you pretty, not that you are! I mean handsome! Ugh I am shutting up now, but I hope you get what I mean, I am very sorry and you said you were ?"Percy asked blushing deeply.

The boy blushed realizing he forgot to answer the question or maybe at Percy's attempt at a failed compliment, who knew, " My name is Nico, Nico Di-Angelo. If I heard from the teachers correctly, you're Percy Jackson right ?

"Yup, that's me! They can even put it on my tombstone, Here lies Percy Jackson one great big idiot! Percy sniffed like he was about to cry, trying desperately to keep his emotions in check. Here was this nice guy who was kind enough to help him out, and all he was doing was acting like a child.

Percy froze as Nico's hand reached out and grabbed Percy. The look on Nico's face seemed almost as surprised as Percy's own.

"Hey it's okay, no one saw you but Mrs Persephone and myself, it was strange actually no one seemed to notice you. I was just trying to do what i thought was right. I know if I was in that type of situation I would hope someone would help me out. So don't sweat it, if you really feel bad, take me to dinner sometime" Nico said jokingly then stopped talking as he apparently saw the look on Percy's face. "Hey was it something I said, I was just trying to be funny, I didn't mean for you to really take me out to dinner or anything. I was just trying to lighten the mood. Its all good, I swear."

Percy quickly composed himself, he didn't mean to react, money issues just always got to him. He hated being poor. "No its okay, I don't really have a whole lot of money at the moment, but if I get a part-time job or something, I will definitely remember to buy you dinner. Do you happen to know how long I have been in here, or when I can leave?"

To this Nico grinned " Actually yes I do, you are free to go when you feel like it, apparently you had a severe case of vertigo from the portal traveling. Not sure what happened there, but I'm sure there is a story involved. If you know where you are staying I can help you get to your quarters. What house are you in by the way?" Nico then asked.

" Oh I am in Poseidon's house," Percy replied then asked "which one are you?"

"I am in Hades House, we are going to be practically neighbors, this is so cool!" Nico said.

Nico started getting animated and excited it was almost contagious and Percy found himself smiling, but wait wasn't this the guy he was supposed to stay away from according to that guy Leo? Well who knows what might happen, but I happen to think this guy is hot, and having a hot neighbor wouldn't be a bad thing. Also, so far the guy has been a true gentleman, he even was nice when Percy commented on him being nice looking, this started a whole new train of thought. Percy continued thinking about possibilities and maybes and what ifs when he was interrupted.

"Hey Perce, do you want to go to your room to shower, we actually have some homework to discuss but we can go over that later tonight if you want.

Percy grinned at the nickname and figured fair was fair " Sure Nick, why not, since we seem to be heading in the same direction care to help me get there so I don't get lost?"

Nico looked shocked, "uh yeah, I thought that was obvious" He smiled, " lets get you out of here!

_****Authors Note****_

_So here we are at another update! Percy and Nico finally at least met, and while everything looks hunky dory right now don't worry there is going to be some mischief afoot in an upcoming chapter. Also I am going to be looking to do a poll soon depending on if people express an interest in wanting to read more. I am looking at incorporating some more characters. Currently debating on Jason Grace, or Leo Valdez, potentially pairing them together, possible other pairings. If people are interested in a Poll please let me know ^_^_


End file.
